Banned
by sorelladiviola
Summary: After being voluntold to being Junko's servant for a week, Nagito finds himself cleaning her house on one of his least favourable days. However, when accidentally knocking over one of Junko's most cherished perfume bottles, he simply gets punished.. by being restricted to use the restroom? (Surgeon's General Warning: Omorashi included, along with bladder control :3)


**And**_** on that day, the worst bet in mankind was created.**_

_"Dude, you could SO wear a maid's dress. You'd pass, I'm just saying." Enoshima teased._

_"No, I'm not going to wear a maid's dress." Komaeda refused._

_"You sure?" she taunted. "You'd look super hot."_

_"I would do any bet but this one." he mumbled, humiliated._

_"Well, if that's what you say, then fair enough. I won, which means you're my slave for a week." she announced to him and herself._

**_Ever since summer break had began, he found himself in the worst luck that he'd ever been in. Nagito did agree to stay at Junko's summer home, but just because she seemed lonely._**

_"You're kidding, right." he muttered._

_"Sweetie, do I look like I'm kidding?"_

_He threw himself down against the rough, warm sand with a groan, wishing he hadn't made this horrible mistake. But he had._

* * *

**So there he found himself, accepting each of Enoshima's orders, accepting punishments for those that he failed, accepting everything. When he heard the word slave, he anticipated sex. Hardcore sex, chains, cuffs, whips, clamps, all of that; not housework. When he found himself in her bathroom, cleaning the floor, he ended up knocking over a bottle of her perfume, which shattered, spilling the perfume allover the floor. He attempted to clean it up, hoping the glass breaking wasn't heard; however, he was clearly wrong. He turned around to a furious Junko, who scolded him, yelling at him to get out. His heart was thumping like fists beating on a drum as he sat outside the bathroom guiltily.**

**"Nagito, you bastard. I had to clean this all by myself." Enoshima said. He turned around quickly, almost screaming, as he didn't hear her come out at all.**

**"I-I would've cleaned it.." Nagito sighed. "If, you let me."**

**"Well I can't let you..." she scowled. "I mean, why did I trust you in my bathroom anyways?"**

**"W-well...you did say it was your only bathroom..." he stuttered.**

**"Yeah, only you're kinda my slave, so that was kinda a privilege." she groaned regretfully.**

**"W-what... I don't like where you're going with this.." he stuttered nervously, "T-that's kinda indecent.. I don't really...uh.."**

**"Yeah, whatever. I'll cut you some slack, you're only restricted from use of the bathroom until noon tomorrow."**

**"B-but! I can't... Fine, I'll just go outside." he mumbled.**

**"When I say bathroom use, I mean bathroom use, not mine, not Mother Earth's, I mean you won't go. Now go to bed, it's getting late." **

* * *

"Junko..." Nagito moaned, knocking at the door repeatedly, angered to not get an answer.

"I'm behind you." she giggled. "It's just locked"

"Junko... I have to go..." he whimpered.

"No you don't." she reassured him. "It's 10AM, you can wait another two hours."

"I have to go." he repeated, putting his hand inside his boxers to try to hold it. He felt a slap on his arm.

"That's indecent, take your hand out of there."

"But Junko..." he whined.

"No buts, or I'll beat it crimson."

Nagito's cheeks went dark red, probably as red as she was suggesting. _Was she being serious?_

_"_Now, I'm going for a walk. Wanna come with?" she asked, but in a tone that Nagito could easily tell implied that it was mandatory.

"Fine, I'll just go outside."

"No." Junko refuted. "If you go at all before noon, I'll have no choice but to punish you. In fact. Oh, and we're not going to be holding ourselves, now are we. If you can't keep your hands away, I'll just bind them."

"T-that's not fair..." he groaned. "You don't know what it's like to have a full bladder, do you..."

He slid his hands in his pocket, so he'd be able to at least subtly grab it when needed. But it was a real emergency, which he hadn't had to deal with since kindergarten, save from one unlucky event in Year 9.

He was lead out the door by his Mistress, who seemed to be walking extra fast just to make it harder on him.

_Thanks bitch._

"I think we should go to the beach." Junko sang happily. Nagito wasn't satisfied.

The thing was, this charming aristocrat bought an entire island for herself, which meant the entire thing was practically deserted, well, besides some people that worked for her, who had the week off; which meant there wouldn't be a single person on this island who's innocent souls would be affected if he pulled out his dick and poured gold down on the sands.. short of Enoshima, who'd probably seen way more explicit stuff than yagai hōnyō.

Suddenly, a ray of hope shined from the heavens above; his eyes sparkled as he suddenly came up with a brilliant plan. If they were at the beach, he could go swimming, or at least pretend to fall in the water. Then, as he would pretend he had trouble picking himself up and the front of his jeans were wet, he could just let it flow out- after all, even if he didn't have to pee and he fell in, there would be water flowing out of his jeans anyways. He started to walk faster, following Eno obediently.

It was a notably hot day, and he knew that his Mistress would be tempted to rest in the ocean. So there was his Plan B, to just piss himself while swimming, which would be way more relaxing and way less painful; which made him feel better already. However, it was a disappointment when he saw her path wasn't exactly as close to the ocean as he had to be to perform Plan A.

"C-can we go swimming...it's hot and the water's tempting me... To just swim in it.."

"I don't feel like it." Junko mumbled, trying to keep a straight face. _She couldn't be onto him, could she?!_

"Why not.." Nagito moaned. Plan B was slowly burning. Though, it wasn't like the Queen of Despair wasn't particularly talented in crushing hopes without even knowing they existed.

"Because, if you want to go swimming, you'll have to relieve yourself first." she taunted.

"But...sea creatures relieve themselves in the ocean all the time.." he reasoned.

"Well sea creatures don't go in our homes, so we don't go in theirs." she explained.

"Touché". She had made a fair point.

"Also.." Junko added. "You just admitted that you had plans to go without my permission."

Two points made. Two plans burned. Two hours left. Two seconds away from slapping that _adorable_ taunting look right off of that sassy little face of hers.

He groaned, bending down involuntarily, his hands making a sudden reach for his crotch. He held it for a few minutes, moaning softly and panting in exhaustion of keeping his poor bladder waiting, before he had noticed Junko glaring at him, which by the time he did, he welcomed an open bottle of diuretics, which had entered his mouth in a way so that he had no choice but to swallow it down.

"Nagito, I told you that you can't grab yourself, it's just revolting."

"Hey, it's less revolting than being soaked with body waste, wouldn't you think." he snapped. His big mouth accepted another unexpected dose of diuretics. "Owwww...stop...please.."

It felt like there was a heavy dumbell peacefully resting on his poor bladder.

He wanted to take his hands off, but he couldn't do it.

"Take them off." she taunted, rubbing the bottle under his bottom lip, swishing around the remaining contents. "Or you won't be able to defend yourself."

lHe crossed his legs tightly over eachother; he didn't know what was going to break out at the moment: tears or urine.

"Look, let's sit down, shall we?" he whined.

"Okay, sit."

Nagito sat slowly onto a beach chair, trying to contain his bladder. He tapped his feet repetitively on the sand until Junko sat on the ground below him. She cuffed his arms down to the chair's and spread apart his legs to do the same.

"T-the Hell are you doing..." he whimpered.

She stood on her knees and started to rub against his crotch, feeling around a throbbing. "It must be pretty bad..." she whispered, continuing to rub slowly on his lap.

"Y-yeah but you're not helping!" he shrieked, tapping his feet anxiously, trying to swing around in the chair helplessly.

"My poor baby... There's only 30 minutes left... In no time you'll be able to just relax yourself, just letting that stream flow.."

She ran her index from his stomach down to where she felt the throbbing before, which was probably the least helpful thing that she could do, before Nagito's at yelling turned into sobs.

"H-help me..." he begged. "Please let me go.."

"I'll unchain you." she sighed, "but you still have to hold it for another half hour."

As soon as he was unchained, he fell down, grabbing his crotch desperately, though it was followed by the last dose of the bottle. His legs shook back and forth, thrusting his lower stomach, as he tried countless times to get up. He then sat criss-cross around one of the table legs, grunting as he tried to hump it.

"Now you're just being pathetic." Junko sighed, staring at the very questionable Nagito. "It's only been two hours and you're humping a f*cking table."

"I've been holding this since last night..." Nagito groaned, moving from under the table and continuing to grasp himself.

Junko smiled, sitting in front of the desperate boy. "But I have to go too, you know. So let's just go home."

"No...let me go.." he groaned.

"You're way too slow." Junko sighed, pulling her skirt down.

_You wouldn't._

She put her skirt and underwear to the side, burrowing a small hole on the sand before kneeling down. Surely enough, a clear stream of urine began to splash down in the sand, which was just a taunt for Nagito. After she finished up, she pushed the sand back and put her skirt and panties back on, satisfied to see a stream coming out of the red-faced luckster.

"No..." he groaned. But obviously, though he was currently spurting a lot of hot golden, he wasn't nearly close to finished. He clenched his teeth, tears rolling down his face in humiliation. There were about 5 minutes left, and he couldn't even get up without spurting.

"Aww..." Junko moaned, walking over to him, starting to tickle under his stomach.

"S-STOP!" he yelled, as he was squirming. Another spurt shot out in a way for her to look over, almost convinced that that was going to be the real accident.

But accident or not, there was a visible wet spot between his legs.

She pushed down on his lower stomach, at about where she estimated his bladder was, and pushed hard on that spot to create more pressure. He cried louder as another spurt shot out, but the way he was squirming against Junko's physical taunts made the piss shoot at his knees. He was beyond humiliated by now, as Junko kept his legs open to tickle him harder.

"S-stop it!" he cried out ashamed. "O-oh no...n-no...no...wait...NO!". A loud hiss began. At last, with all the disruption, along with the taunts and the diuretics, he'd lost control. His entire crotch was soaked, along with all the way down to his knees, with warm, wet urine. The sand under him became moist as pee sprayed out violently from his dick; going faster by the second. Junko rubbed her hand over his crotch to feel the spraying against her fingertips, which didn't help him feel much better about the situation, so she took them off and watched it all pour out.

It soon became a calm, soft stream that splashed against the puddle below him, until it went quiet except for him sobbing.

"It's fine, sweetie.." Junko consoled, running her (other) fingers through his soft white hair.

"H-how many more minutes did I have.."

"Just two."

He broke out into tears again.

"Chill. If it wasn't for my teasing, you would've made it."

"S-so...uh... You won't punish me, right?" he asked.

"Haha."

**"Of course I will."**


End file.
